


Gift of Family

by akuarose



Series: Whispers of the Past [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exorcisms, Kenma is a child, Kisses, M/M, Yôkai, other peeps show up, some of Karsuno is yokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Tsukishima is an exorcist. Kuroo is his boyfriend. One day, Tsukishima brings home an abandoned child.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Whispers of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Gift of Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I am working on. I also wanted a kid Kenma with Kurotsuki parents after seeing fanart of the three as a family. Which i dont have the link for. I used some references from the anime The Morose Mononokean. It's a great yokai anime. other haikyuu peeps will show up, some yokai, some not. Also Yams will be in this, just as a yokai.

Kuroo’s life became one filled with chaos after meeting Tsukishima Kei. See, Tsukishima wasn’t just an ordinary person. Behind the glasses and snarky comments, he was an exorcist. He exorcised yokai. Kuroo thought it was pretty cool, even though he himself couldn’t see them. When they first started dating, Tsukishima never invited Kuroo over to his house, due to the Yokai that lived with him, or traveled to and from the Underworld. After Kuroo found, he made Tsukishima tell him whenever he seen a yokai. Tsukishima pretended to be annoyed, but Kuroo knew he was happy someone was interested in his work. A few years later Kuroo moved in, as the house was used to travel to the Underworld. A few months later, Kuroo was gifted with a ring that allowed him to see and talk to the Yokai. He was ecstatic. It was hard living with creatures that he couldn’t see, but knew they were around. He could see the yokai that stayed in Tsukishima’s house, the ones that helped keep the place clean. And Tsukishima’s companion yokai. A kitsune with beautiful gold fur. Her name is Kin. She's like Tsukishima, with a smart mouth, and chooses to stay in her fox form. Kuroo and her have a love/hate relationship.  
Kuroo is startled by the knocking on the front door. Tsukishima is at work and Kuroo wasn’t expecting anybody. He answers the door to find Bokuto.  
“Hey bro.” He smiles.  
“I’m happy to see you bro, but what are you doing here?” Even after Kuroo moved in, Tsukishima had said he didn’t want many, if any, guests over. Some humans don’t understand the yokai world. Kuroo understand and respects that, usually inviting Bokuto over when Tsukishima is around the house.  
“Akaashi is at work and I’m off. I’m bored.”  
Bokuto doesn’t know about the yokai. Kuroo knew Bokuto would get too excited and want to see them or want to visit the Underworld. “Now’s not a good time.”  
“But I need bro time.”  
Kuroo sighs. “OK, but not here.”  
“But Kuroooooooo.” Bokuto whines. “We hardly ever chill here.” He gives Kuroo the sad eyes, knowing Kuroo can’t resist.  
“Ok fine, but when Kei gets back, you leave. He was in a mood when he left.” Kuroo lets him in. “And don’t go touching everything and being nosey.”  
“Dude, rules are so boring. How do you put up with it?” Bokuto flops on the couch.  
Three kamaitachi, who look like weasel, give Kuroo a questionable look. “Don’t give me that. Kei won’t be back for a while.” He whispers.  
Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. Kuroo likes them. They are quiet. On the other hand, there’s two porcupine looking yokai, who sometimes drive Kuroo nuts. Noya and Tanaka have energy that rivals his friend’s Yamamoto.  
“Kei won’t be happy. He’s already upset.” Ennoshita says.  
Kuroo ignores him, mostly since he can’t say too much without Bokuto getting suspicious. He sits on Bokuto’s legs, who whines. Kuroo stands. “Don’t take up the whole couch then.”  
Bokuto sits up and makes room for Kuroo. “Sorry bro. How you been doing?”  
“Okay. I got a couple interviews lined up.” Kuroo is fresh outta college and having trouble finding a job. Living with Tsukishima made it easier on his savings, but he knows he can’t always mooch off Tsukishima.  
~~  
Tsukishima hates payphones. There’s so many germs and bacteria, not to mention they are in a hospital with sick people may have used them. Of course, his phone died while out on the job. He dials Kuroo’s number and waits.  
“Um..hello?”  
“It’s me Tetsu.”  
“Kei? Where are calling from?”  
“I’m at the hostpial, we…”  
“Oh my god the hospital? How hurt are you?” Kuroo panics. Tsukishima can hear Noya and Tanaka yelling in the background, along with another voice…Bokuto?  
“No, we found a child.”  
“Oh, oh thank god.” Kuroo sighs out. “Well not about the child, but yea…”  
“I should have led with that. Anyways, there’s a high chance the child will be coming home with me. For a temporary stay.”  
The line is silent.  
“Tetsu?”  
“Yea, sorry. No, that’s fine. Should I do anything special?”  
“No, that’s fine. He can see yokai. There was one protecting him.” Tsukishima explains.  
“Oh, wow.”  
“Yea, my phone died too. I’m not sure when I’ll be home, hopefully this evening.”  
“Ok, I hope to see you soon.”  
“Of course. Also, make sure Bokuto doesn’t eat all the food.”  
“I’ll tell him that.” Kuroo laughs. “I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Tsukishima says quietly, then hangs up.  
Tsukishima makes his way back to the room. The kid is asleep, a bakeneko is curling next to him, watching intently. Tendou is lounging in the chair while Semi is standing by the window.  
“Was Kuroo okay with it?”  
“I think so. If not, oh well.” Tsukishima shrugs.  
“I still think we can take him.” Tendou says.  
“The kid was scared of you.” Semi interjects. “He fainted when you smiled at him.”  
Tsukishima remembers that. He was coaxing the kid from his hiding spot when Tendou’s face appeared. Tendou was smiling, teeth showing and it was a bit scary showing up out of nowhere. The poor kid fainted. Kin had to talk to the yokai, it wouldn’t listen to either three of them. They made their way to the hospital after. They had gotten a call from the police, who found a kid, but any time they tried to get close to the kid, something would push them back.  
A doctor knocks on the door. “We have the results. Kozume Kenma. He’s seven, and judging by the state of his body, he’s been homeless for a while. No known contacts, however if you go to the police, I’m sure they can find more information. Once he wakes up, you’ll be able to take him home. Just make sure he’s eating three meals to gain back body mass and not doing anything too strenuous.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
~~  
“Sorry for freaking you out.” Kuroo says to Bokuto, although he’s directing it at the yokai. “Kei saved a kid. That’s why he’s at the hospital.”  
“Is the kid okay?” Bokuto asks.  
“Yea, in fact, Kei is bringing the kid home. Temporarily living here.”  
“Man, you two are having a kid before me and Kaashi.” Bokuto whines.  
“I’m not ready to raise a kid.” Kuroo snaps.  
“Bro, you’ll be fine. And Tsukki said it was temporary right?” Bokuto reassures.  
“Okay, okay. Yea.” Kuroo takes a deep breath. “Wait, were you two thinking of adopting a kid?”  
“Maybe. We talked about it. But I think Akaashi wanted to save up some more money.”  
“You’ll be a great dad.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. You’re fun and have the energy to keep up with the kids.” Kuroo smiles.  
“Thanks bro. You’ll be a great dad too.”  
“Let’s not go that far. You know kids are scared of me.”  
“It’s the hair.”  
“It is not!”  
Bokuto goes home a couple hours later so Kuroo is alone with the yokai.  
“Kei said the kid could see yokai. There was one protecting him.”  
“Does that mean we have another roommate? What if the yokai is an ass?” Tanaka grumbles, jumping on the coffee table.  
Ennoshita hops on the back of the couch, front paws on Kuroo’s shoulder, peering at Tanaka. “Then you’ll get along with it just fine.”  
“Oi!”  
“Kei-sama wouldn’t bring the yokai if he knew it was be dangerous.” Kinoshita clarifies. Kuroo smiles. He finds it cute that all yokai add ‘sama’ to the exorcists’ name.  
“Kino has a point.” Narita adds.  
“Plus, Kei-sama puts his life before yokai.” Noya says.  
“Yea, and he almost died.” Ennoshita hisses.  
“Wait, what?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima almost died? Kuroo knew nothing of that.  
“No, he didn’t.” Ennoshita lies. “Noya just likes to make things seem cooler than they are. Kei-sama went out into a snowstorm to save a yokai.”  
“Ah.” Kuroo hums. That makes sense.  
Kuroo hears the front door open and jumps to his feet, rushing to the door. Tsukishima stands in the doorway, Kin on his shoulder, a small child with pudding colored hair. A cat like yokai rests on his shoulders. Tsukishima kneels down.  
“Kenma, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, my boyfriend.”  
Kenma stares at Kuroo. “What’s wrong with his hair?”  
Tsukishima snorts. “Nothing, It’s just like that.”  
“Looks funny.” Kenma deadpans.  
“Yea, it is funny looking.” Tsukishima agrees, standing up. “Here’s the other yokai that live here.” He points to each one, saying their names. “Guys, be nice to Momo.” He gives a hard look at Tanaka and Noya. “I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping for now.”  
Kuroo follows the two up the stairs into the guest bedroom. Tsukishima points out different rooms and where the master bedroom is.  
“Can I sleep now?” Kenma asks.  
“Of course. You had a long day.” Tsukishima heads towards the door. “Just ask if you need anything. Or send Momo.” He closes the door after getting a hum.  
Tsukishima leads Kuroo into their bedroom and closes the door. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“I wasn’t quite sure and even now, I’m a little freaked. Bo put in my head that we are raising a kid together and I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”  
“It’s just until the police get back with me. They’re looking for any living relatives.”  
“I know. And I’m sorry for not telling you right away.”  
“No, its my fault. Kenma was scared of Tendou.”  
Kuroo cups Tsukishima’s face. “I’m not mad. A little scared because I’ve never been around kids.” He kisses his forehead. “We’ll figure it out.”  
“Thanks.”  
~~  
Kuroo learned that Kenma is quiet, and speaks only when he wants something or asked something. He calls Tsukishima by his given name, Kuroo by Kuro. Kuroo gushes about it to Tsukishima, happy to meet a kid who isn’t scared of him. Momo gets along with the other yokai, mostly with Kin.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
“Go, me and the runts have this.” Kuroo says.  
“Who you calling runt? This isn’t my normal size!” Noya yells, jumping up and down.  
“Noya, shut up.” Tsukishima hisses then leaves through the basement door.  
Kuroo finds Kenma on the couch, eyes on the tv. Kuro sits next to him. “Kei left, but he’ll be back.”  
No response.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No.”  
“Want to play video games?”  
“Video games?” Kenma cocks his head.  
“Yea, it’s a game but on the tv. Here, I’ll set it up.”  
Kuroo sets up Mario Kart, showing Kenma how to use the remote. After a few rounds, Kenma gets the hang of it. It’s the first time Kuroo has seen Kenma smile since he showed up five days ago. They play until Tsukishima comes home.  
“I’m glad you two are having fun.” He muses. Kuroo jumps, not even hearing his boyfriend coming home. Kenma hides a snort.  
“I saw that!” Kuroo quips.  
“Did not.”  
“Did too.”  
“Did not.”  
“Did too.”  
“Tesu, stop. You’re arguing with a seven-year-old.” Tsukishima runs his fingers through Kuroo’s hair to distract him.  
“Fine.” Kuroo pouts, leaning into the touch.  
The next day, Kuroo’s gives Kenma his old Gameboy to have.  
~~  
Kuroo opens the front door, expecting Bokuto but no, it’s Tsukishima’s mom.  
“Uh…Hi Mariko. Kei’s at work.” Kuroo says.  
Mariko pushes her way through. “I’m not here for that brat. I want to see Kenma.”  
She sees Kenma, rushing forward to hug him, only for Kenma to duck to the side and scrambled behind Kuroo. “Sorry Mariko. He doesn’t like strangers.”  
Mariko huffs. “Kenma, I’m Kei’s mother.”  
Kenma nods.  
“Kei mentioned you can see yokai. Said you have a neko yokai.”  
“I do. Can you see her?”  
Mariko shakes her head sadly. “I can’t see them anymore. It’s a great gift to have.”  
Kenma shrugs his shoulders. “Can I go play games?”  
“Sure.” Kuroo ruffles Kenma’s hair as he walks off, Momo not far behind.  
“I’ll make some tea.” Mariko heads into the kitchen.  
“I can do that.”  
“Nonsense.” She waves him off.  
“Does the ability to see yokai wear off as you grow older?” Kuroo asks.  
“Kei didn’t tell you where he got that ring, did he?” She asks instead of answering the question.  
“No.” Kuroo answers.  
“Everyt on a vacoexorcist family gets a ring that allows the wearer to see yokai. Kei’s father gave that ring to me. I gave it to Kei so he could let you have it.”  
Kuroo looks down at the ring. “But you can’t see them anymore.”  
“That’s ok. My husband is gone. It’s meant to be passed down and shared with loved ones.”  
“Thank you.”  
Tsukishima comes home an hour later, not surprised his mom is there. Kenma is in the living room, so he takes the chance to talk to Kuroo.  
“The police got back with me.” He says quietly. “They can’t find any living relatives.”  
Mariko gasps. “Poor boy.”  
“Apparently, his parents went on a vacation when he was six without him and died. He’s been alone ever since.”  
“Kei, I want to talk to you alone.” Mariko says, ushering Tsukishima down the hall and into the office. “Kei, you need to adopt that boy.”  
“You think I haven’t thought that? I don’t want to force Tetsu to raise a child with me if he isn’t ready yet. I don’t want him to leave.”  
“Kei, if Tetsurou really loves you, he wouldn’t leave you over this.”  
The door of the office swings open, Kuroo holding a confused Kenma under one arm. “Kei! I love you! And I may not be fully ready to raise a kid, but if it’s this kid, I can do it with you. As long as I’m at your side, I know I can do anything. I could never leave you.”  
“What kind of proposal was that?”  
“Huh? Oh shit.” Kuroo puts Kenma down and kneels down, pulling out a ring. “I had this whole plan made up but I don’t care right now. Kei, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”  
Kuroo tackles Tsukishima into a hug, kissing him hard. “I love you so much.”  
“Yea, yea.” Tsukishima blushes, as his mother is watching them with tears in her eyes. “Also you’re crushing me.”  
Kuroo lets him go, slipping the ring on his finger. Tsukishima kneels down by Kenma. “Hey Kenma, if you want, we would like to adopt you.”  
“Okay.” Kenma smiles. Kuroo lifts him into his arms, smushing Kenma between Tsukishima as he tries and fails to hug both at once.


End file.
